Percepción
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: — ¿Me has estado llevando sin rumbo todo el tiempo? — preguntó Kisame pero no había reproche en su voz, solo la única intención de confirmar una mera suposición.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Percepción**

La abertura entre las piezas dentales de Kisame y la costumbre del mismo para dormir con la boca entreabierta, generaban con su respiración nasal una especie de silbido que supondría ser un ronquido. Uno bastante peculiar.

Otra característica rara del hombre azul era que cuando estaba con el sueño más profundo, las agallas de su cuello y pómulos se movían un poco, vibrando al ritmo de sus fosas nasales, cosa contraria en una situación diferente donde únicamente lo hacía cuando requería estar bajo el agua por largos periodos.

De lo anterior Itachi se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo, nadie podía mantener una cortina que ocultara absolutamente todo detalle personal aunque lo consiguiera por días enteros, había un momento en que simplemente había que detenerse a respirara y sacar a relucir peculiaridades, incluso sobre él mismo, de eso estaba seguro. Ya había dejado en claro su predilección por los dulces cuando estuvo casi seis meses sin probarlos luego de su ingreso a la organización de la nubes rojas, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no era que esperara terminar alguna misión para regresar a casa, comprar una caja y encerrarse en su habitación. Simplemente no. Y con esa resignación fue que se comió una caja completa de dangos frente a Kisame que solo había pedido una bola de arroz.

Tampoco se trataban como íntimos confidentes, sus conocimientos de uno sobre el otro estaban fundamentados en meras suposiciones sin más base que lo observado que bien podría ser una muy bien montada farsa para distraer, como por ejemplo, el que Kisame había despertado hacía mínimo quince minutos y no hacía el menor intento por levantarse.

Con los brazos cruzados y la túnica desabrochada hasta la mitad mantenía el pergamino en la mano estrujándolo con una simulada frustración acrecentándose. Estaba seguro de que los dos se habían despertado al mismo tiempo apenas Zetsu hizo acto de aparición, pero el espadachín no movió un solo músculo dejándolo a él tratar con el emisario de Akatsuki, mismo que sin decir mucho solo entregó el pergamino y se difuminó entre las cortezas de los árboles que rodeaban el claro que habían elegido para pasar aquella noche de primavera.

Itachi botó el seguro de arcilla roja y desenrolló el papel haciéndolo sonar tanto como pudo, enseguida lo plegó y lo guardó.

Ya se preguntaba cuándo se dignaría el otro en reaccionar cuando abrió sus pequeños ojos dando una rápida revisada al entorno, como también era su costumbre, reparando en él hasta el último instante. El hombre se puso de pie revelando su gran altura estirando sus brazos para hacer sonar las articulaciones de su espalda.

—Pues vámonos, ya que tienes las indicaciones guía entonces. — dijo tomando sus pertenencias y dando un par de pasos fuera del área que habían delimitado.

Itachi soltó un bufido arrojándole el pergamino, mismo que le fue rebotado con una queja y unas líneas de evidente falta de interés. Imitándole casi al momento se puso igualmente de pie, sin decir palabra comenzaron a caminar retomando la rutina de sus días en un silencioso andar adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. Iban a la par, apenas por una inusual desventaja, Kisame se relegaba un poco en una desesperante calidad turista que se prolongó por todo el día…

Ya la tarde dejaba caer su cálido y adormecedor velo rojizo cuando Itachi se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿No piensas ir al frente? — dijo con su tono calmo y bajo de siempre.

—Pues tú recibiste el pergamino, tú sabes a dónde vamos.

El silencio se hizo tan incómodo como los primeros dos días en que trabajaron juntos.

Kisame esperaba algo, la media sonrisa de su rostro lo delataba.

—No lo he leído. — confesó Itachi por primera vez dando una aseguración para una sospecha de su persona en todo el tiempo de convivencia que habían tenido.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Me has estado llevando sin rumbo todo el tiempo? — pero no había reproche en su voz, solo la única intención de confirmar una mera suposición sobre su compañero y el ya constante uso de su técnica ocular aunque no estuvieran en alguna batalla.

Itachi lo esperaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que no pudiera sostener su mascarada mucho tiempo más. Se llevó una mano al rostro apenas tocando con la punta de los dedos sus ojos cerrados.

—… Estaba muy obscuro. — completó Kisame retrocediendo.

—El follaje muy denso, y la letra de Konan muy pequeña.

—Lo sabías…

El diálogo se cortó con un mote de amargura y más frustración por parte del moreno. Difícilmente el prodigio Uchiha se daba el lujo de hablar de algo tan personal, por llamar de algún modo a esas líneas tácitas implicadas, la humillación por la que estaba pasando solo le había permitido combinar con autocontrol para limitarse a estrujar con fuerza un borde de su túnica.

Kisame sacó el pergamino leyendo el contenido.

—Andas de suerte, estamos cerca.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Eh… no sé cómo clasificar esto ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

_^.^_

_Bueno, como se habrán percatado, es el primer fic que trabajo con Itachi :S o al menos esa era la idea aunque creo que tiene más protagonismo Kisame…_

_Un momento poco explotado fuera de la parodia para un evento que en definitiva debió marcar a Itachi: su ceguera, y a juzgar por cómo Kisame parecía tener en conocimiento del detalle, pues nació esto, pero ¡ah! Tengo otra razón para este extraño evento que representa el que trabaje con un personaje más "popular" y es que lo dedico a __**Higurashi Fanfiction Studios**__, una gran amiga que recién anduvo de cumpleaños y además, ha regresado al mundo del Fanfiction!_

_¡Muchos años más chica! ¡Y gracias por regresar!_

_n.n_

_Ahora sí, ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
